


Cloudburst

by liptonrm



Series: More Than Just a Pretty Face [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you just can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> Started for Femslash February on Tumblr.

Jo couldn't blame it on the adrenaline. She knew that things happened after a good hunt, she'd felt the burn in her own blood, the pride, the excitement, the need. Sometimes a good fuck was the only way to burn it out of your system, to let it go and move on to the next stop down the road.

She had enough experience to know that it wasn't the hunt that made her mouth go dry at the way Kat's nose crinkled or the way her heart skipped a beat at the skin Kat revealed when she flipped her rain-soaked shirt over her head. This was something Jo had been feeling for days, weeks, months even. Flashes of heat she's ignored and pushed away, unfamiliar and so very, very wanted.

Jo swallowed. She must have made a noise because Kat froze, hands deep in her bag, and turned to look over her shoulder, eyes narrowed. Whatever she saw in Jo made her eyes widen and Jo couldn't look away, couldn't stop staring. Jo's body flushed hot then cold. There was no hiding now.

“Are you--?” Kat cut off like she couldn't say it, couldn't point out what was suddenly so obvious. Kat wrapped her arms around herself, self-conscious for the first time since Jo had known her.

“Yeah,” Jo whispered, voice small.

Kat looked at the floor, hunched in on herself and that was it, it was all over. Jo was a freak, she'd always been one and she'd always push everyone away. She fucked everything up.

Kat nodded to herself and lifted her head. She smiled, shy and sweet and all for Jo. “Okay.”

Jo's heart stopped and for a long moment she couldn't breathe. And then she was moving, crowding up against Kat, hand wrapping around the back of her neck and mouth slipping into place. Because Jo was many things but no one could mistake her for a fool.

The kiss started tentative and sweet, an experiment or a prayer. But then Kat gasped, surprise and arousal in the noise, and shifted closer. Her legs tangled up with Jo's, her hands coming up and grabbing the back of Jo's head, pulling her deeper.

Jo shifted, leg pushing in, and Kat groaned, low and startled into Jo's mouth. Blood thrummed through her, arousal knotting in her chest. She skinned her hands up Kat's back, cold, damp skin warming under her touch. It was too much. It wasn't enough.

Jo leaned back and panted. At some point they'd crossed the carpet and she'd pushed Kat up against the motel's tack wallpaper. Kat laid against it, flushed, damp hair limp and beautiful around her face, lips parted. She smirked at Jo like she felt it too, the heat and the need, and grabbed for the button on Jo's shirt.

The next minutes were a blur of licking and biting. Kat's fingers undid the clasp of Jo's bra and Jo groaned, head thrown back, as Kat licked over one of her pebbled nipples, a scrape of teeth turning that groan into a whimper.

It felt almost as good to return the favor, to feel Kat buck under her mouth, to wring breathy, desperate noises out of her. She pivoted and pushed Kat down on the nearest bed. She grabbed at the the loops on Kat's jeans and hurriedly pulled down the ruined, mud-spattered pants. She stripped off her own under the heavy weight of Kat's watching eyes. Jo flushed, a shot of embarrassment about the sight she must be making, her awkward dance.

Kat laughed, bright, breaking the moment. She leaned up on her elbows, her tits a lush, heavy curve on her chest. “Come on, come on,” she urged, spreading her legs. “Get up here.”

There was nothing awkward about climbing up Kat's body, a slow exploration of bare skin. Kat moaned, loud and unashamed, as Jo's mouth sucked bruises into the swell of her hips. Kat arched her back, pushing her body closer to Jo's mouth, her legs brushing against the swell of Jo's flushed and sensitive tits.

Jo reached Kat's mouth and bit into it, teeth scraping against her lower lip. Kat grabbed her ass and squeezed, wrapping her legs around Jo, her cunt smearing slick against Jo's thigh. Kat twisted and flipped them over, their lips never parting, the kiss turning deeper and wilder. Jo grabbed Kat's left tit with one hand, the hard nipple an obscene contrast against the smooth curve of the breast, and her ass with the other. Jo pulled at the nipple and Kat groaned, rutting down shamelessly against Jo's thigh.

Jo moved her hand down and pushed her fingers right into the folds of Kat's pussy, wet and filthy. “Oh fuck,” Jo whispered, lust stealing her voice, every nerve on fire. Kat shouted, back jack-knifing up when Jo's fingers found her swollen clit.

Jo moved on instinct and before she knew it Kat was fucking herself on two of Jo's fingers. Jo's hand moved in rhythm, the heel of her palm pushing against Kat's clit in time with the fingers that fucked up into her. Little broken-off grunts spilled out of Kat's mouth, sounds Jo knew she'd hear in her best dreams. All Jo could do was lay there and stare up at Kat's closed eyes, her hands pinching at her tits as she stuttered closer to the edge.

Kat bore down hard and froze, face caught in a grimace somewhere between pleasure and pain, and fell over the cliff.

“Oh my god,” Jo gasped, her hips bucking. It was too much, the feel of Kat's orgasm around her fingers, the sight of it better than any porn Jo had ever seen.

The fire under Jo's skin reached a fever-pitch. She needed to get off, she had to, and was reaching down to take care of herself, hand still covered in Kat's slick, when Kat grabbed her hand and held it fast, fingers hard around her wrist. She slid down and pushed Jo's legs apart. Jo moaned and writhed as Kat's warm fingers spread her labia apart. She lowered her head, lips finding Jo's clit, and sucked, hard. Jo yelled, her whole body jerking under the sensation, pleasure pushing up into pain. Kat slid a finger up inter Jo and rubbed and that was all she wrote. Jo screamed as the orgasm exploded in her like a shotgun blast through her veins.

Jo lay there, gasping for breath, bones turned to liquid. Kat crawled up and collapsed beside her, arm falling over Jo's waist. “That was your best idea ever.” She grinned, face bright with Jo's slick.

“Definitely doing that again.” Jo pulled Kat over and they wrapped around each other. Jo pressed a kiss onto Kat's head and held on tight, the beat of their hearts lulling her down into sleep.


End file.
